Kamaitachi: Cut Made By The Whirlwind
by SinfulSkye
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are struggling in a dangerous, lethal storm. Badly wounded and with no other choice, they end up in the Harada household, a secret kept by Riku. Can she keep the theif a secret and remain neutral? Dariku.
1. Emergency Landing

"_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" _Daisuke Niwa cursed violently from the back of his alter-ego's mind. From said alter-ego, such language would not be a shock. But from the tamer, it betrayed any trace of thought one might have of calamity. Lighting streaked across the sky in bright, blinding bolts, and Dark Mousy let some choice words slip from his own lips. Blood poured down his wings – yes, his – and dripped into the sea below them. "Daisuke!" The kaitou's voice called out into the night. "I can't do this for much longer!" Fortunately for the duo, rocky cliff-faces rose in the near-distance, maybe ten minutes' flight away. Panic was high in the art theif's voice, and it rocked Daisuke's soul hard. His other half was _afraid_?

_We're getting closer Dark! How much longer can you hold up? _

"I don't know! Not long!"

_There, a balcony! Will you land there? _

"Aibou, we have no choice" And it was the truth. As they neared the rocky surfaces, the infamous kaitou could no longer hold himself up in the air. Luckily, one hand grasped onto the metal railing, and he struggled to stay conscious – if only for his tamer's life. The sound of a sliding glass door could be heard, and a female voice called out through the storm, trying to be heard. "Hello?"

_"This couldn't get worse" _It was the older Harada twin, Riku. She looked out through the rain, barely able to see anything amongst the white mist. However, a bit of black caught her attention, and despite all good sense she rushed out and held out her hand. "It's you!" She gasped a bit, to see Dark Mousy hanging from her balacony half-concious and slipping, that was beyond her wildest dream, no, nightmare. But feeling obligated, she helped pull the fallen angel up, carrying him into her room and setting him down on her bed.

"Ech, blood" She had just realized he was bleeding. But nonetheless, she went into her private bathroom, grabbed some bandages and rubbing alchohol, and went back out to the shaking kaitou. Gently she removed his torn shirt, cleaning out all of his wounds and wrapping them. "What will I do with you, huh? I can't tell anyone that you're here" There was no answer. Not like she expected one, though. Gently she lay down next to him, very uncomfortable with this whole scenario. Needless to say the older sister was _not_ very pleased to share a bed with _him_. A giant crash of thunder shook the building, and Riku was startled. When she felt warm skin against her she realized she had unknowingly curled up against Dark when she had been frightened by the noise. "How could you do that?" She thought, disgusted, and she started to move away. But as another roll of thunder washed over the cliff-side manor, decided it was a good place to be.


	2. Her Touch

Riku Harada – after a few good hours of pacing – had finally made her decision. While the kaitou slept, she'd decided to let him stay until the storm was over, until he was well again. Because upon closer inspection, he didn't look healthy, and how could she turn him away? Sure, she didn't like him, but that was just cruel. Feathers were burnt off of his wings, and no matter how many blankets fell over his lithe form, still he shivered. With this came more difficulty for her, as she had to set aside the maternal instinct to sit next to him and hold his hand, or do something to comfort him. This was Dark Mousy, after all, and she wouldn't want to risk him getting the wrong idea.

So she simply walked to the sliding glass door and stared out, watching as the waters churned, unsure as a maiden's heart. Lightning streaked against a dark grey sky, and rain fell down in never ending torrents; it almost seemed as if the heavens were trying to wash filth from the Earth. _What filth? _She wondered, then looked to Dark. _Surely not….no. It's only me. Agh, I'm acting like Risa again…_She shook her head clear and took to pacing again, her eyes shifting like a pendulum: Water, ground, Dark. Water, ground, Dark. And he shifted, coughing, shaking, like always. It was obvious the storm had made him sick, and she could no longer help herself. Sighing inwardly, she sat at the edge of the bed and held his hand, rewetting the rag she had placed on his forehead earlier to calm his fever. Her fingers traveled down his face, his skin smooth. His eyes cracked open, and she nearly gasped. He gave an almost crooked grin. "What is it?" She asked in annoyance.

"Your touch feels nice, Miss Riku"

A/N: Sorry it's so short! Nothing else would fit with this little scene…


End file.
